Can't I Have This Moment?
by angel of the dark moon
Summary: In a world where family can be ripped from your arms in the blink of an eye what is the real price for happiness? And at what cost is one person willing to pay to obtain the happiness they desire? Is one person's willingness to risk it all a blessing in disguise or a way to shatter the bonds they all share?
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, how are you? I've wanted to do this story for a long time now but only recently came back to it. I had done a bit before but I decided to scrap it all, that pained my heart to do but the flow was too fast paced.**

 **I hope you like it and decide to go on this journey with me. The updates may be quite irregular as I have to do most of it on the laptop then transferred over to my phone so that I can post it. I'll try to keep it to 1 chapter per month unless I say so.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

 ** _UPDATE: I just worked it all out and in order for me to do the thing that I want to with this I will need to upload once a week. This will usually be posted on a Monday, hopefully this has not inconvenienced any one._**

 ** _So glad that I'm a few chapters ahead._**

* * *

With the sun barely peaking out through the low density clouds, two cloaked figures swung their legs recklessly from a slated roof. Below them were wanders, ordinary people set upon knowing who had called them here at this ungodly hour. A third person joined the two but remained silent and covered in suffocating shadows, a few lightning blonde bangs sticking to the sides of his face.

The person to the right of him scoffed at the mass of people before them, in a different time they would have come together like this to worship God's or highly ranked people like royals. Sandy blonde hair peaked out of his hood and he attempted to push it all back in - much to the white haired person's amusement.

Chocolate brown eyes scanned the people, a frown on his face after being whacked in the head by the blonde. The person they were looking for wasn't here nor was there any sign that he had been here, nothing was out of the ordinary with this village.

Had they been given the wrong information? It was no joke that he was able to slip by many people's detection but...a person like him would eventually be hunted down like a wanted criminal if not found soon.

"It doesn't look like he's here either, what do you want us to do?" Not daring to look him in the face the white haired male kept his eyes to the ground.

"Do whatever you want." He sounded bored but the air around him said a totally different story. A story that if we didn't find him soon it would spell danger for everyone who crossed his path.

It wasn't just that though and as the one who has joined them left they let out a deep breath. "He's getting more temperamental the more we search. If we don't hurry up we'll either be killed by him or caught by those scientists."

"You worry too much Bakura-"

"And you don't worry enough, Melvin." The white haired male named Bakura glared at the other. "There are many ways he can kill us if we screw up, last time he was this tense we barely made it out alive."

Melvin waved his hand in the air, dismissing the comment as he looked behind to see that the roof was empty. There were scortch marks though and that sent shivers down his normal steadfast spine. Bakura was right, they had to find him fast if they didn't want to end up dead.

White hair rushed through the dark halls of what looked like an abandoned house, the smell of death still lingered in the air even after weeks of vigorous cleaning. The shop below had been closed long before but it wouldn't take too long for people to realise that there were people still living here.

Not just people but children.

In the dark he had bounded down a small set of stairs and into a storage room that had been fashioned into a makeshift bedroom. Crawled up into a small ball was a bundle of pure black hair that looked more like a cat than a human.

Amethyst eyes were meant to look up from that small ball but they didn't...in fact it didn't move or breathe for that matter. Panicked, the boy ran over only to find that the closer he got the less it looked human. Scared of what was meant to be human he ran back upstairs to find his brother.

"Malik!" He hissed while knocking on the bedroom door. Why did he have such a bad feeling about this?

When the door finally opened, doe brown eyes were met with annoyed lavender. "What the hell do you want?" he asked, still half asleep with hair that seemed to have a mind of its own.

"I-I-It's Yugi, there's a ball of fluff that isn't Yugi."

"Ryou, when the hell has Yugi been a ball of fluff? Just go back to bed and don't annoy me again."

Pouting, he refused to let him go so began to pull on his pajama sleeve. He had to believe him, Yugi copyhold be in trouble the more they just stand there. So reluctantly Malik tiredly followed, yawned every now and then in an attempt to rid himself of sleepiness which wasn't hard to do when he arrived at Yugi's makeshift room.

"Ryou...tell me that you and Yugi are pulling a prank on me."

The ball of fluff that Ryou had seen was just a pillow and a blanket that had been fashioned into Yugi's ball shape. Not just that but when Malik stepped out he realised that the front door had been left a jar. He prayed to God it wasn't what it looked like.

But it was. Ryou had fallen to the floor only for his hand to hover over burn marks, hot to the touch marks that he had come to recognise. As if his life depended on it Ryou ran outside and sure enough in the morning light sat a shrivelled up Yugi who was shaking violently, blood pooling around him.

Ryou didn't mind the blood or the body that lay a few feet away from them. All Ryou could see was his small brother, barely 6 years old and sitting outside in the cold. Nothing else mattered to him, it was almost like second nature to him as he sat by his dark haired brother.

A frown furrowed his eyebrows as he took in his pure black hair that lay softly against his back, how did he manage to grow it that long? "How about we give you a haircut, you look as though you're in desperate need of one. We can go to a hairdresser that Grandpa told us about."

Yugi looked up at the doorway to see that Malik had his back turned to him, all he wanted was for his brothers acceptance but that would never happen. Not as long as they stayed in this part of the region, they needed to go somewhere else entirely.

"Will the nasty people try to take me away?" His voice was so soft and yet so painful to hear.

Slowly Ryou wrapped boys arms around him and slowly sent Yugi to sleep. "No one will hurt you or take you away Yugi." That's what he wanted to believe anyway even if he couldn't promise it.

"Don't lie Ryou..." he yawned and snuggled up closer, a tear dripping down his porcelain skin "everyone will hurt me when they find out and there will always be one person who wants to take me away from you."

With that he finally fell asleep and as the sun shone brightly on them a plan was made to sneak out of the main regions all together. Where no big powers could take them away, where no one spying judge Yugi, where they could live happily.

That's where they would go and stay for the rest of their lives until Yugi could control himself better.

Or that's what they wanted to happen at least.

* * *

 **Mimi: Is it safe to make an appearance yet?**

 **Lexi: Well it's your fault partner that I had to delete it all, so if you want me to feed you to my dogs them go ahead.**

 **Mimi: That reminds me; how's Lou doing?**

 **Lexi: Fine thanks to you. -Pouts-**

 **Mimi: You're cute when your angry Lex**

 **Lexi: Do you really want to see how angry I can get?**

 **Mimi: Don't forget to Favorite, Follow and Review**

 **Lexi: Don't change the subject!**


	2. Differences Of The Heart

**Why hello _everyone_ it's Lexi here bringing you the first official chapter of _Can't I Have This Moment?_ i** **hope you all enjoy.**

 **Mimi: You released a bit late today Lexi**

 **Lexi: Please don't remind me I was helping my little sister read and it slipped my mind**

 **Mimi: I thought Lou was sibling, you have others?**

 **Lexi: Unfortunately I do, but not like I can go back in time to stop it from happening. If I did change it then me and Lou would not be born.**

 **Mimi: Did we just talk about births and siblings because of this chapter?**

 **Lexi: Nope, it was pure coincidence.**

 **Mimi: _Disclaimer: None of us own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other material, this is pure work of fiction_**

 **** **Lexi: Maybe I can go to the past and raise myself with wolves.**

* * *

Today was the day and everything would just go perfectly fine. Today was going to be fine and nothing bad would happen. Nothing would happen on this perfectly good day...That'swhat I told myself over and over again, however my body was still tense and nothing anybody said just quite sunk in to my fragile mind.

Malik had left earlier this morning to be an overseer of the tests, that may have been the generic answer he gave the others but the truth was that he wanted to know first hand what our test scores were.

"Yugi…you haven't touched any of your food is something wrong?" Ryou's doe brown eyes scanned over me carefully, even pushing some medicine that he had just made into my hand just in case.

"Hey Ryou, are you worried about the test? It practically decides what we are destined to be for the rest of our lives." He sighs, knowing that this was all that was wrong with me.

"We don't get to question the test Yugi; you should already know all of this. But if it's any comfort to you then Malik was the same when they put him into the medical department. He even tried to get transferred and everything but in the end he found that the test was right, he settled down and accepted his calling."

Of course it would be easy for Ryou, he always looks after everybody and already he knows so much about medicine that it even scares Malik, he would come out positive for something like his eldest brother. I on the other hand hadn't the slightest clue of what I wanted to be.

"Sometimes the test lies and we aren't meant to be put into that category, the government finds the person and then transfers them. The test should just be scrapped if it isn't reliable." A chime sounded somewhere on the street and the sound of both slow and excited feet pounded through the walkway.

"Yugi, everything will be fine so you shouldn't worry about the test. We'll still be family at the end of the day, we will both still see each other at school and nothing can change any of that."

I looked at myself in a nearby mirror as the line to the glass building came to a halt. I had chosen to wear a simple white hoodie that luckily held in the majority of my spiky hair - minus one blonde relentless bang - tight blue jeans and black trainers. To my left was Ryou talking happily to an apparent stranger though they looked as if they had been friends all their lives, he was so easy to talk to after all. Malik was a top a platform three or so rows to my right with other 2ndyear students.

From a stranger's point of view none of them would or could be seen as blood related brothers, from Malik's hair and tan to Ryou's overall angelic look. None looked like brothers or acted like we were in public.

It wasn't too confusing to get your head around but it often got a lot of pity from people, if not then they tried to force themselves to ignore the fact that I am only related to Ryou through his dad with no relation to Malik at all.

Malik's mother had a happy relationship with her husband and multiple times had tried conceive children with no luck, that was until she eventually woke up and found out a baby was in her, Malik. However it was too late to revive their dead relationship so she ended up raising the small terror all by herself as a single mum. Until a knight in shining armour turned up and swept her off her feet.

It wasn't long before that when she had a scan to say she was pregnant, the soon to be small white bundle of joy.

Two months before her due date they got married, she loved him and wanted their love to be everlasting. But the happiness only lasted for so long.

When Ryou had turned 4 years old everything had seemed perfectly fine until her husband went on a business trip and never came back. At her door came a big dose of bad news, one the woman had told her that the man who helped give birth to Ryou was deas. The second news came in the form of a baby with night black hair, the woman was her best friend – living in another region from her – and she too bore his child without prior knowledge.

Though both forgave each other it was too late, the very next day both mothers were in a car crash when on their way to get the little Yugi to the hospital, only the child survived. All three children were then in the care of Malik's grandfather, but he too passed away a few years later. Thus why each brother looks nothing alike and why relationships between them have always been rocky.

When I looked back at Ryou a kind looking woman was checking her clipboard and writing some notes on a blank sheet of paper before taking a small blood sample and moving swiftly on. This seemed to be happening all throughout each row and after that the representatives of almost every department then began to move them one by one into the building. As I looked down my row all I saw was a masked man lazily pricking the fingers of 15 year olds then extracting them into a vial.

The man finally came up to me, tattoos covering every visible part of his body, and wrenched his hand out. Before I could even blink I was watching blood drip from my finger onto the floor. Everything was hushed as the masked man tilted my head up, saliva building up in my throat as the taller man refused to let me go even after he checked the papers once more. When something finally clicked the masked man merely waved at someone who a few minutes later pulled my small frame into their bulking chest.

The stranger quietly led me in front of everybody else, bringing my small body away from the rest of the crowd and into a secluded room with only 10 chairs along one side of the wall and one brown door. Then the person tossed me into one of the chairs and glared angrily at me like you would when scolding a puppy.

"And when exactly were you planning on telling me that you came in the top ten in class, scratch that, that you actually came first?!" Malik glared at me, only to give up and sigh, he slouched in the chair next to me, his lilac hooded crop top showed off his prefect hips and excellent tanned body, so contradictory to the gene that made mine and Ryou's skin pale. How he had not got a girlfriend already yet I would never know, or maybe he had someone and refused to tell his brothers about her. The last option was the most plausible at the moment.

"I never told you because you always wanted Ryou to do better," just as Malik was about to say something I cut him off "and don't deny it because you always help him out, I on the other hand had to work for it. But I understand that Ryou deserves to be praised and not me." Venom seemed into my last sentence, I only meant for it to be sarcastic but it came across way too harsh.

His hand slid over my shoulders and stayed there for a while. "I'm not angry that you beat Ryou…I'm just annoyed that you didn't tell me." The door opened and a female called me inside the room. As I stood up to meet my fate Malik mouthed the words 'Good Luck' before he too got called away.

The door shut leaving me in a blinding white room with the female crossing her legs on top of the table. Wow was she hot.

Of course that was probably meant to be his reaction I was meant to give upon seeing her, maybe to even give me enough of a distraction to feel comfortable, but instead I wondered why they even let her wear a skirt that barley covered her behind. "Hello little Yugi, I'm Mai and I'll be helping you today." You could definitely tell she would normally not say anything like this; maybe they bribed or blackmailed her into doing this job out of lack of staff.

She looked around and concentrated on one corner in particular, "I know you're Malik's brother…well related to him in one way or another, he's told me about you. It was dangerous for you to come here." Her voice was hushed as she walked around the room gathering stuff.

"It's not like I can miss this." Her eyes met mine for a split second before she got a solution ready with a needle.

"I meant here, you shouldn't have placed anywhere near 10thplace." She brought over the syringe with the liquid in and rubbed some disinfectant onto my neck before gently pushing the liquid into my system. Mai pulled me into a chair and soon she went away muttering a prayer as she looked upon a laptop.

Continuous paper came out of a printer but all I saw were dots and squiggly lines, suddenly my body pulsated and throbbed on the spot. My insides squirmed and my vision was becoming more blurry by the second, that's when I noticed the flashing light in the corner where Mai had been looking. A camera? Another wave of pulsating was all too much as I vomited on the floor; my body froze where it was as sweat dripped down my small forehead.

Mai just looked at me, my eye's pleading for this to all stop, but all she did or could do was carry the results out of the door I had came through originally. Malik refused to not teach me…not out of spite but to protect me; it was the same with Ryou. He only taught him what he needed to know to pass and nothing more and I ruined it all.

Ruined whatever his plan was.

* * *

 **Mimi: Is that all?**

 **Lexi: I wanted to merge half of the second chapter with this one but that would mean messing the chapter flow. So I decided to do a sneak peek at next week's chapter.**

 **Mimi: Wouldn't that spoil everything?**

 **Lexi: Maybe, maybe not. Something for them to look forward to.**

 **Mimi: No wonder you are the Yami and Lou is the Hikari**

 **Lexi: If I wasn't the Yami sibling then it wouldn't be fun, I've been holding back but Lou isn't here to stop me**

 **Mimi: LOU!**

 **Lexi: Don't forget to Favorite, Follow and Review**

* * *

 **Sneak preview :**

No there had to be some mistake, how could injecting me with liquid and then vomiting put me into this category? The TV cut to static and soon after that, trucks began pulling up in the street. Malik must have seen the screen before it cut out because now he pulled me by the hand and hid both me and Ryou inside the broom cupboard before telling us to be quiet as he turned off the lights and opened the shutters slightly before returning.

Silence...


	3. A Sudden Death Wish

**Mimi: Hello everyone, Mimi here to deliver you another chapter. Lexi is...how do I put it?**

 **Lexi: Dead.**

 **Mimi: Haha...yeah. -Nervous laugh- You really shouldn't have changed the whole chapter or storyline at the last minute.**

 **Lexi: I already know that...I'll just be over here contemplating my life choices -flops onto the table-**

 **Mimi: We haven't checked the story over since we we're so concerned about bringing it out on time. Another thing to add was the discussion of bringing the rating down to a T because of only one chapter being graphic but we can just insinuate what is happening to the character in the specific chapter.**

 **Don't worry though there will be extras that Lexi will write that may be more M rated. This means that those who want to read smut of this can but those that don't can just ignore them, as far as I am aware the extras will not further the plot ahead of anyone else. They are just extras put in there for a laugh.**

 **So without further ado let's begin**

 _ **Disclaimer : None of us own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other material used in this work of fiction **_

* * *

A couple of days later and we continued to eat in silence, on the first night Ryou had tried to get us all to have a normal conversation only for it to be as awkward as standing stark naked in front of a complete stranger. Tonight was especially silent since they were to announce where we were to continue our lives working. Whether that be together or separated.

The announcements were read out in order of region from closest - the regions who held high ranking officials and people - to those regions further away which were mainly farmers and miners but they rarely took part in this "tradition". The logic behind that being the high demand for them, more workers means more resources being pumped into the economy.

I and the other 9 top ranked however would all have ours after the last region had been read out, a blessing for some while for others a curse in disguise. It would give other people time to morn but at the same time it killed the souls of those that had to wait their turn.

I looked over at Ryou, his face shining from the TV screen and the light in the middle of the room. It was quite a small house that had seen better days, kitchen cupboards were mostly filled with herbs, medicinal ingredients, vials of liquids and God knows what else. There was a small sink that stood near the back door, the table that we were all sitting at was in the middle of the mixed room.

The TV was on a small wooden table, currently playing one of Ryou's favourite cartoons "The Angel And The Devil", and was our main source of entertainment in this part of town. There were kids here but they never played in the streets if they saw me, it wasn't as if they were afraid of me. Instead it was always because of my attitude towards playing with them.

Playing pretend...that was the last game I played with them and the last time Malik ever let me out of the house without Ryou's supervision. Inside the house it was a different matter, always trying to keep us away from each other.

Our rooms were upstairs but there were only two, obviously it made sense for Malik and Ryou to sleep together but that didn't stop the white haired boy from sneaking in - Malik's fault for being loud - to my room every now and again.

Malik always told us off, saying how he would have to put a lock on my room. Sometimes I wish he had, then I wouldn't have to stay awake all night to make sure Ryou was okay and that he didn't hear me waking up from my nightmares.

The pair shuffled about on the one seat to try to get comfortable, wanting to be close to each other Malik had put Ryou on his lap and had rested his head on top the fluffy white hair. Lazy lilac eyes blankly staring at the TV, all that was on his mind was last year and I didn't blame him.

Though I hate his guts it was difficult for all of us when they took him away, Ryou cried the most even if when he went out in public he seemed fine. He never stepped a foot in my room throughout that whole experience, staying in Malik's bed so that he could still imagine he was here.

Then there was me, I stayed in the house all day and retreated to my room whenever Ryou had come home. I didn't want to see his face...I didn't want to admit to myself that I was the cause of this all. Couldn't bear to see that fake smile of his as he told me it was okay.

Reaching into my pocket I took out the small vial that Ryou had given to me, I hadn't took it though. Keeping it out of there line of sight I twirled it around my slender fingers, how long had it been since Ryou started to give me this? A month...a couple of months...a year...maybe even longer than a year.

It seemed like it was yesterday but the truth was that he started to make them after my accident.

Ryou couldn't rely on the medicine being snuck from across multiple borders, after the accident he was set upon learning how to make medicines. Having basic knowledge from patching me up he ended up wanting to learn more and more about the medical department.

"You're mind is on cloud 9 brat." Malik's voice yawned as he snuggled more into Ryou who was too engrossed to even pay attention to the conversation.

"Stop calling the kettle black, I'm just trying to distract myself from the silence."

He smiled as he looked over at me, of course he knew he was Malik after all...he knew all too well what I was trying to distract myself from. "Throwing a tantrum are we Mr. Pot? All because they discontinued your favourite programme."

"Yeah.." I muttered while looking at the peeling wallpaper, a cream colour being disturbed by an off yellow that looked as if someone was sick on the walls "Now I'll never find out how I can be a king."

"You can be the King of Brats" before I could open my mouth he continued in a mocking fashion "and Pots."

"Will you two just shut up, I'm trying to watch this."

Both of us stayed silent and stared at Ryou who didn't even look away from the TV as he told us off, nothing on his mind apart from his programme. A digital clock that was sneakily placed on top of the TV read 21:36 and I almost groaned in defeat.

There was no way it was still this early in the night until the announcements began, in fact there were still 2 hours to waste until it started.

Glancing back at the TV I tilted my head slightly, watching as the picture faintly became distorted. Pushing myself up from the chair I slowly tiptoed over to the window, there was nothing that I could see out there but my gut said otherwise.

Going over to the TV I pushed the power button and saw the screen turn black.

"Hey I was watching that!"

"Ryou...this is important." He continued to pout and even folded his arms in annoyance, Malik rolled his eyes while lifting his little brother off his lap. "Something is definitely wrong, I don't know what it is though."

"Ryou we have to believe him. Not like we can stop him once he's determined, so let's just play along." Malik ruffled white hair and slowly smiled only for it to falter at the sudden change of tension. Lilac, doe brown and amethyst eyes settled upon the screen that was slowly turning itself on.

At first it seemed to flicker between static and a black screen, only when Malik's phone buzzed did the TV sort itself out. The glitchy screen showed a picture of me smiling happily just like the others around me. It was a hot day in June when the picture was taken, seconds before a misfire of a water gun drenched me. Ryou was being hounded by girls while Malik tried his best to diffuse the situation.

My girlfriend...she was no where to be seen in the picture and it wasn't until later on that I found her kissing a student in the same year as Malik. I just looked too childish to ever be considered a boyfriend. Also just a baby brother.

That's all I ever was.

When I looked at the inky black letters with red tips I almost forgot to breathe. Was this a death sentence or some sort of practical joke someone was playing on me?

No there had to be some mistake, how could injecting me with liquid and then vomiting put me into this category? The TV cut to static and soon after that, trucks began pulling up in the street. Malik must have seen the screen before it cut out because now he pulled me by the hand and hid both me and Ryou inside the broom cupboard before telling us to be quiet as he turned off the lights and opened the shutters slightly before returning.

Silence…that's what surrounded us as we stared at the stationary truck. When Malik's phone buzzed all of us seemed to jump out of our skin. The glow lit up the cramped cupboard and in the light I could see Malik's brows furrowing as he read what was on the screen.

"Yugi...I need you to tell the truth here; did anything abnormal happen in the testing area?"

"Not that I know of, it all seemed pretty normal if you count being sick on the floor." Ryou looked concerned but Malik's attention remained on the phone, his fingers furiously tapping on the screen. "What's happening?"

"Something that is so much bigger than us." Putting his phone in his pocket Malik placed two hands on my shoulders and forced me to look at him. "Listen Yugi, there isn't much time before they begin looking for you again. They never planned on putting you on the programme, instead the plan was to hold you up in a security facility."

"That makes no sense..Why?"

He put a hand on my lips, his eyes trying to hide everything but not doing a very good job of it. Malik hated me that was always a certainty but he was sad and blamed himself for weekday was happening. "I can't tell you much else but you will be safe the further away you get from here. Almost impossible on your own and even more so with me and Ryou holding you back."

"Malik he's our brother, we stick together no matter what."

"Ryou if he stays he will be experimented on, if you and me go with him he will just keep trying to protect everyone but himself. I knew this would happen at some point but I didn't realise how forward they would be, that's why I didn't want you to get too close to him."

I pushed his hand away, trying to process what was going on here. "You knew I would be taken away again...knew that I wouldn't be around so you wanted to wipe my existence from your family. I understand." I stood up, opening the cupboard door I tried to fight back the tears. I was a nuisance to him and an annoying blot that he couldn't get rid of, this was the perfect situation for him.

"Honestly the amount of drama you cause is unbelievable, it's surprising your aren't labelled Mr. Drama." In front of me stood a slender man who towered over me with sandy blonde hair and dark purple eyes that could just be seen in the pitch black darkness.

Malik stood up and pulled off a thick winter coat off a hanger that I had never seen before, it's thick black material blending into the darkness. "It's about time you came, thought he was going to run out on me before I properly explained the plan."

"You heard of what your initiation is right?" I shook my head slightly, it wasn't as if I had any particular interest in that department. "Well we basically get to choose a 1st year who we will train, unlike other department initiations yours will be done later on through the year once you've got the basics."

"What my friend here is trying to say is that you'll be living with them as their apprentice until we find a way to sneak you out all together. As long as you are with them no government official can touch you, meaning you won't be experimented on."

I looked at the person in front of me and then back at Malik, their features seeming undistinguished in the shadows. Even if Malik trusted this so called friend it didn't necessarily mean he was a good guy, people pretend to be something they aren't all the time.

Even Ryou was having a hard time believing what was happening, going so far as to attempt to cling around my arm only for Malik to block his path.

"What if I want to refuse?" I questioned as I turned my full attention to the stranger, his purple eyes taking every aspect of me in until they met my eye's. A cold chill ran up my spine as those eyes tried to pin me in place, I was like a dear in the headlights.

"If you refuse I will have to take you by force, Malik asked me to take care of you so that is what I must do." He stepped closer, wrapping a hand around my neck to stop me from moving back. With his other hand he cautiously put it on top of my spiky star shaped hair, then ever so slowly he began to twirl my hair in his fingers.

A gentle smile crept up on his face as he closed his eyes, what exactly was he doing? I yawned and found myself getting really sleepy in his arms, his arms that seemed so warm and fuzzy like a blanket.

I heard a growl somewhere behind me but I couldn't move my limb body, my eye's grew heavy and everything blurred into one. As for my hearing it slowly felt as if I was losing it, as if I was underwater.

When light flooded into the room that's when I noticed all of this, the smell of toxins spiralling up.

Shouting, why must there always be shouting? It's way too loud and all I want to do is go sleep, maybe if I go sleep now I will never wake up. That was Malik won't look at me like that, or Ryou when he thought I wasn't looking.

For once I just wish I didn't have to see their faces. That I didn't remind them every day that they no longer have a mother.

How long have I been out cold? When did I realise I had woken up and that it wasn't in my own bed?

I could hear the soft beep of a machine and the ache of something sticking out of my arm, the gentle sounds of someone breathing next to me.

 _You like to play pretend don't you?_

I ignored whatever voice had said that and just concentrated on the the little bleeps and footsteps that were on the other side of the door. They seemed to get louder then softer, sometimes there were multiple footsteps that clattered in a distorted fashion.

 _Let's pretend..._

Disinfectant tickled my nose as I finally let my eye's flutter open, it was still dark but light crept through the door. I tried not to move as I looked ahead of me to a large glass mirror, even I knew it wasn't a proper mirror.

Staying calm I let my eye's close again, whatever had happened obviously wasn't good. Letting my senses get used to my surroundings I deducted that there were metal clamps around my wrists, stomach and legs.

As far as I was aware the beeping noise must have been coming from a heart monitor and the thing sitting uncomfortably in my arm was a cannula. Meaning this place was a hospital.

Now only a few questions remained, one being where Ryou and Malik were - while also asking what the hell happened for me to be admitted to hospital.

Peaking out of my eye's I looked to my left to see a person lounging about on a sofa, his attention focused on to a tablet in his hands. If I listened closely I could hear the tune often played during official announcements.

"Don't worry they've all been fooled into thinking you won't wake up until the morning, I made sure they won't record you either."

"Who are you exactly." I let my eye's open fully to get a better look at the person only for my eye's to roll at the realisation of who it was.

Wild sandy blonde hair spiked in all different directions while his dark purple eyes shone in the dim light. "I'm named Melvin, one of your new babysitters."

He flicked a button on a remote control and suddenly the mirror lit up light a TV. I saw names and pictures flash by, each having a number that was between 10-1.

When I saw my name and face again I had to swallow down a lump that had formed in my throat.

"It was a pain to get you in but from now on you are a fighter, good luck."

Fighter category. Where only the ruthless, the brave and the mentally insane go just for the sake of security. Yes we got many good police officers from there but the process was way too difficult just to pass the first initiation phase.

To actually pass the first year was suicide.

* * *

 **Mimi: So...there it was. The start of a meeting that may end in tragedy. I have to say Lex, you really pull through at the last second.**

 _ **-no response -**_

 **Lexi? Hello Lexi?**

 _ **-no response again -**_

 **Yami Lexi? Oh great and powerful Lex?**

 **Umm this may have killed her doing the chapter at the last minute. Wait I know.**

 **-Puts on a sweet voice- Lexi you're Hikari is coming home in a few days ~**

 **Lexi: WHERE IS MY HIKARI?!**

 **Mimi: There we go, works every time**

 **Lexi: Go f...fry a lamp Mimi! I was dreaming.**

 **Mimi: Language.**

 **Lexi: Hey I saved it by not swearing, even though people will probably guess what it was meant to say.**

 **Mimi: Can't believe Lou is coming home, maybe then I won't have to worry about you bullying me.**

 **Lexi: Lou's only coming home so that I don't destroy everything. Lou is my Hikari after all, the only one who can get me to stop...he's also coming home because his holiday ended but forget those little details**

 **I actually based Yugi and Atem off us.**

 **Mimi: But that doesn't make any sense because of their...oh I understand now. Lou isn't like that though Lex.**

 **Lexi: Yeah, yeah save it for the next chapter...that I have to write again.**

 **Lexi and Mimi: _Don't forget to Favorite, Follow and Review. It motivates us_**

 **Mimi: Especially Miss Lazy-So-I-Will-Leave-It-To-The-Last-Second**

 **Lexi: Do you want me to chain you up and whip you Slave?**


	4. Tiles, Mirrors And A Hospital Bed

**Lexi: I am deeply sorry about how late it is, my Internet crashed and I was basically stranded with this story.**

 **Mimi: This feels like an ongoing war with you and this fanfi** **c**

 **Lexi: Please don't point out the obvious -_-**

 **Mimi: We should introduce Lou now**

 **Lexi: And stop interrupting me!**

 **Lou: You really do have a short temper sis, don't tell me you scared everyone away?**

 **Lexi: it seems like it...anyway this is a sort of short chapter because I didn't want to overdo it.**

 **Mimi: Excuses ~**

 **Lexi: Shut up slave!**

 **Lou: Apologise now Lexi or I won't let you brush my hair.**

 **Lexi:... SO MIMI**

 **Lou: Seriously? Anyway let's do the disclaimer. Mi?**

 **Mimi:Thanks. _Disclaimer. We don't own any material used in this work of fiction. Also we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh_**

* * *

"So what year are you from?"

"3rd year." He replied blandly as he switched the small bedside lamp on and checked over the medical equipment. "Of course I'm not officially a fighter, unlike those two bird brains, I am useful in a different way."

There was something about him, the way his eyes always seemed to trail over me, that just didn't seem right. Movements were too frigid as if being too close to me would hurt him...the caution wasn't all for naught.

"You don't have to be so nervous around me." I turned my head away from him, my eye's glaring daggers at the curtained window as if it was the cause of it all. 'You are a monster in the body of a child!'. My body relaxed, feeling unusually numb but for once it was a welcoming change. "It's not like I can hurt you in the state I'm in."

I was defeated, the realisation of never being able to get out of this finally hitting me. Even if I said it would have been better if I made a run for it, deep down...deep down I knew this was probably for the best. True it would be like living on death row but at least I would be living.

Living a life that seemed too surreal.

"Melvin?"

It took a while before he answered, I didn't know what he was doing but I thought it better than to look. His face looked way too much like Malik's along with his hair, tanned body, height. If you were to ask a stranger you would have thought he was Malik's flesh and blood - or at least a bit related.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm never going to see Ryou again am I?"

There was a long silence, but it wasn't awkward like many silences. When there was no need to answer an obvious question silence seemed to be the better option. So we just waited there, listening to the beeping sound and kept glancing at the door whenever a person's footsteps faltered outside the room.

As I lay there I tried to rack my brain around where the fighting facility was in comparison to the Medical facility. Then there was the added difficulty of where Ryou was placed, it wasn't a certainty that he would be with Malik and I didn't get to see where he was placed on the screen.

"Don't worry, you'll get to see them tomorrow at least. Ryou should share at least a whole day with you at the medial school even though you're both in separate departments...and regions for that matter."

"Which region will he be posted to?"

"Region 12 or 13, then again it wouldn't surprise me if he got moved further up if someone takes a liking to him." I looked over at him, wondering why his words seemed pained as he said them. "It's the region your currently in, tomorrow you'll be transferred to number 5."

5? The high security region that contains criminals, desolate surroundings and death around almost every corner? "You have to be joking, that place is the very definition of death itself!"

Melvin glared at me before gesturing to the door, obviously warning me that raising my voice to him would definitely be a bad idea.

Bad idea or not I was annoyed beyond compare. "A babysitter doesn't just chuck the person he's looking after into death row!" I hissed, amethyst eyes glaring daggers at lavender eyes.

"Wow, if looks could kill you would be the best fighter around."

"Shut up." I turned my head away from him and attempted to count how many tiles I could see on my side of the room. 1...2...3...10

"There was no other way to make sure we could look after you. Besides, even if you weren't put to be a fighter the government would have kept you in number 5 anyway."

Ignoring his sounds of annoyance when I didn't acknowledge him I tried to rack my brain as to why Malik would trust this guy. As far as I was aware he was a stranger, Malik never talked about him so they must not be that close.

But if they were close how much information did Malik give to this person?

Slowly I turned my head to see that he was staring at his phone, sadness coating his purple eyes. "Why am I here."

Without missing a beat Melvin replied less than enthusiastically. "Because they want to check your vital signs, see if any abnormalities occur."

He was silent for a moment and his voice was so quiet that I almost missed that he was talking. "They want to see how...developed you are compared to others like you."

"Others?"

"Yes, though there are only a few." he paused for a moment to shove his phone back into his pocket. "Me, Malik and Mai all worked together to forge your results. The serum in that needle Mai injected you with was something that could shut off your power, of course Mai and Malik were both unaware because they couldn't get a hold of the results quick enough. So I simply swapped the needles out and saved your sorry behind."

"Why...?" my voice echoed as I stared up at the ceiling once more, tears pricking the sides of my eye's for whatever reason that I did not know.

A soft hand wiped away a single tear before resting itself on top of my shackled down hand. Even though I hadn't finished my question Melvin seemed to have answered it without a single word.

Before now I always tried to never cry in front of a stranger, or family for that matter, so what was so different with him? What made me trust him even more than Ryou?

"How about you go back to sleep, the morning will come quicker then."

"No!" I hissed, still not wanting to see the hurt in his eyes when he looked at me. "I don't want to sleep..."

Melvin sighed and stood up from his chair before walking over to the door. "Either way you need to rest up for tomorrow. God knows what they'll do to you."

Sun filled the cold hospital room but instead of bringing light it brought darkness dressed all in white. Mai walked in with a group of doctors and people dressed head to toe in black with guns firmly in their gloved hands.

"Come to take me away to a mental asylum?" I sneered while gesturing to the people who had made the atmosphere all the more tense. "You would have thought I was some crazy psycho." Smiling I looked directly at that fake mirror, the one where I saw my own face shine like a beacon. "Oh wait, that's what you all label me as."

"We have to admit it, you really are one bundle of mystery." Mai rolled her eyes before stepping closer to undo the metal clasps that held my limbs down - much to the other doctor's horror.

That wasn't the only thing that put them on edge though. Somewhere down the hall there was a patter of light footsteps upon the tiled flooring. Footsteps that I knew too well.

Bursting through the sea of black came a little ball of white fluff, a white top and trousers making him look even more like an angel. "I was starting to wonder where my little devil was." I said with a genuine smile crossing my lips as he pounced onto the bed.

"When will you stop calling me the devil." Ryou pouted, the thoughts of deja vu also crossing his mind before snuggling closer to my small body.

"I'll stop calling you that once you stop liking scary stuff and death. Honestly it is unbecoming of a head of the hospital."

Ever since he was little Ryou always had a strange obsession with evil things, death, rituals and everything else morbid. He was the cutest devil that could persuade anyone to do anything for him.

The Devil in white.

"Boys...I think it's time we go our separate ways."

"But Mai I've only just seen Yugi, who knows when I'll see him again." He pulled himself into me even tighter, it wouldn't have been enough to stop them from pulling is apart though. "Just 5 minutes alone and I won't bother you."

Hushed voices followed, debating as to whether or not it was safe to leave me alone with Ryou. Eventually Ryou reasoned with the doctors saying that he could check my vitals with another doctor - that wasn't Mai - and a bodyguard.

It wasn't too difficult for him to wrap everyone around his little snow coloured fingers. I wonder where he learnt to be this manipulative?

"Do you remember how you got here?" Ryou asked while shining a light into both of my eye's. So this was his plan all along? That sneaky little rat knew every outcome, every route that he could take just to learn what I knew.

"No. I only remember waking up and feeling really uncomfortable." The trouble was if Ryou would understand the codes so it slipped by the other's radar. No doubt others were watching through the fake glass, seeing if they can pick anything up.

"You were right, I should have worn something that at least had sleeves on."

"We'll get that sorted out." I could see the slight hesitation in his movements as he checked the cannula sticking out of my arm. "Any odd sensation in your limbs?"

Another coded question that must have seemed normal for him to ask seeing as the other doctor seemed to relax. "It's just numb." Ryou didn't have to know the complexity of it all, just that it was safe enough for any abnormalities to not occur.

"That's good." he smiled before looking at the heart monitor, a puzzled look distorted his face before he put a hand on my heart then on my throat. Like he was double checking the pulse.

Another clue, this time regarding Malik. He was upset when I went and tried to stop...stop something.

"Ryou-"

"I think that's enough check for vitals, it's time to go."

No. I needed to know what happened. Ryou was there when I went and Malik must have done something for Ryou to be on edge. Even when sleeping in the same room he was always content without a car in the world, now it seemed as if he wanted to be as far away as possible.

I shook my head, eyes wide as I watched him be escorted out. "RYOU!" I screamed attempting to jump out of bed to run to him, only the bodyguard stopped me in my tracks. Forcing my head to collide with the cold floor.

Vision becoming dark and speckled I continued to scream, screeching even, just to have that blood rush through my veins. To vent all the hate I had for myself.

They restrained me back onto another table that they could wheel out, attempting to inject me with sedatives but they just seemed to make me even more awake.

After an hour or so of nonstop screaming and crying my voice finally began to break, tears no longer were being shed. But I wasn't out of energy.

Thrashing around on the bed by the time it was time for me to leave I was in a mess, blood clinging to the base of my hair, bruises along my body. Cuts where I had rubbed against the metal in defiance.

By the time we left I was shattered. A soul that would have been better dead then being thrown into a pit of monsters. I would rather be shattered then turn into a monster.

Into a killing machine.

* * *

 **lexi: Not a lot really happened...wow I need to make up for that. But first to sleep.**

 **Lou: Nope, you need to clean your room, plan the next chapter, so your surprise, do school work and not to forget whatever else you end up doing.**

 **Lexi: I have a small attention span, it will take a long time to do all that.**

 **Lou: You have a week**

 **Mimi: He's right. Next week is Halloween and you only have a few days to do everything.**

 **Lexi: Well I'm royally f-**

 **Mimi: And with that let's end the chapter**

 **Lou: I agree**

 **Please don't forget to Favorite, Follow and Review**


	5. A Devil?

**Lou: Hello everyone, apologies for the very late update. We had this all planned out to release on Monday along with a Halloween special but Lexi got ill and spent most of the day being sick or asleep.**

 **Mimi** **: Hopefully she feels better, and didn't even get to go trick or treating.**

 **Lou** **: For those asking why she didn't post on Tuesday it's because the dumb idiot was fascinated by a new anime.**

 **Mimi** **: Which one?**

 **Lou: The one that's been nicknamed Yaoi on Ice. She now is obsessed with ice skating and was ignoring our constant complaints to post. So I now have to ground her for putting me in this mess.**

 **Mimi** **: At least Bakura is in this chapter.**

 **Lou** **: Fun fact, I was planning to go to a Halloween party as Bakura. Another fun fact, was born with white hair (extremely blonde, like it was bleached)**

 **Mimi: _Disclaimer: None of us own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other material used in this work of fiction_**

* * *

From the corner of my eye's I could see them fidgeting, trying their best to not show how nervous they were. One man laughed, piercings covering his face while a chocker seemed to be strangling his neck. Any tighter and he would be dead.

If anything they should be more scared of him then me. "Look at the runt, bet he couldn't even hurt a damn fly." The man sneered at me, jumping up from his seat in the van he sauntered over to where I was pinned onto the table.

"Wonder what sound he would make if I was to carve his delicate skin."

See? That man was just pure crazy and yet they choose to be afraid of a boy who wouldn't even be able to fight back. A glint of silver caught my eye as I stared up in alarm.

Wincing I was preparing myself for the knife to reach my skin, my skin that was prickling like little needles were inside trying to get out. But the pain never came. I opened my eyes to see a white hand grabbing hold of the knife - as if it wasn't making blood pour from his hand.

"I should remind you that it's against the rules to attempt to kill someone before initiation or without the correct protocols."

"Shut up, I'm just trying to quicken up the inevitable."

"Strings, you're treading a fine line that could potentially get you on my bad side." The air turned cold as I finally got a good look at the person, standing right in front of me was none other than Ryou.

White hair, pale skin, brown eyes. It had to be Ryou. Except for the fact that he was surrounded with malice and his features were too sharp to belong to Ryou.

Perhaps it wasn't right to call Ryou the devil in white...instead the man in front of me now was the real White Devil, with the softer version obviously being the White Angel.

It was poetic in a way, how the Angel's wish was to find his own Devil and here I was face to face with them. It was like Ryou's favourite programme was coming to life.

"Didn't I just tell you to not get on my bad side?" The male tutted before calling for the driver to stop, which surprisingly he did. Gesturing for all the people to get out I almost found myself laughing at how fast they ran out of the van.

In fact before he even said the word leave half were already outside. Great that meant he was dangerous and feared more than that other person.

"You really know how to stir people up." He smiled softly as if imaging I was a little kid he was proud of. But that soon shattered when he used the knife that was in his hands to pry me off the table.

I shook my head and tried to speak but...my voice. No sound came out of it nor did any words seem to sit on my tongue.

"If I didn't know any better I would say this is all part of some plan to get hated. Of course it's not your fault you have an uneasy aura about you."

Blankly I looked at him, feeling the metal around my wrists come loose.

"Nope I'm not afraid of your aura, I've grown up with dangerous people and the way you are now is anything but dangerous."

Keeping my legs pinned down the white haired male bent over me so our noses were barely touching each other. Faintly I could small pine and baby powder...an extremely weird combination that he seemed to pull off amazingly.

"So what do you say? Want me to teach you how you can fight back and protect the one you love?"

Fight back? I blinked and smirked before taking one of my hands and cupping how chin. I leant in closer, bridging the gap between us. This was the only way I knew how to fight.

Brushing my hand against his arm I tried to keep a level head, I could throw myself away in order to protect Ryou. I've done it before and I can do it again.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, you have a hell of a lot to learn." The male pushed my hand away and with a flick of his wrists all of the remaining constraints fell away. "Like how I'm not the enemy."

Guiding me out me towards the van doors he jumped off first before lifting me out. It felt weird at first but by the time he placed me down my body wanted to be held like that more.

We had pulled over into what seemed like an abandoned factory with wire fencing surrounding the whole perimeter, it was still daylight and birds sung their happy little songs. But those songs would soon enough disappear when I saw the other black clothed people muttering under their breaths. Eyes pinned onto me and the other male.

"So what are you going to do to us Bakura?" He teased, venom lapping over his words.

" _I'm_ not going to do anything." Everyone paused, puzzled as to what he meant. "He is." he finally said with laughter in his voice. Who? Why was everyone looking at me?

"You mean to tell me that little runt is going to fight me? You're losing your touch Bakura. Or maybe you really are turning into an angel."

Laughter burst out around us as they started to point at me, laughter that reminded me of a time I wish I could forget. Suddenly every sound stopped and as I focused into what made them all silent. How it happened I don't know but the man with the piercings, Strings, was clutching his bleeding hand.

"Not fight, it would be unfair to have the odds of winning tilted in a person's favour. Instead we'll use the factory to play hide and seek tag, first to find the other and remove their bandana wins."

Before Strings had the chance to speak he continued with a sassy attitude. "Anyone who thinks I have lost my touch can come see me personally."

No one stepped forward to have a go at Bakura, no one wanted to test their limits against someone who would obviously over power them. I didn't flinch when a cold hand took a hold of my own and placed a piece of fabric in it.

I didn't understand what all this was meant to prove but I knew for a fact there was definitely going to be some twist to this game.

~Ryou's POV~

I knew exactly what Yugi was going to ask me, knew he wanted to know what happened back at the house. But even if he managed to ask there was still the problem of me not knowing. That freaky lookalike got followed in the end and lead them straight to Yugi.

They put us in custody for an hour before releasing us back to the house which had been rummaged through. Floorboards had been torn up, shelves were dismantled and everything was shattered on the floor. That's all I remember and I don't even know what happened to Yugi.

"Ryou you seem to be on another planet, is everything okay?"

"Yeah it's fine Rebecca."

"Want to talk about it?"

I looked over at her, she was in Malik's year but had already been specially trained and was far ahead of her peers. A similar case to me. So I ended up being part of a special programme designed for those born into the department.

They didn't have to do an initiation test and practically skipped their first year, instead they got tutored by an older student and they became an apprentice. That's what happened to Rebecca.

"It's nothing too important, it's just I was worried about my brother."

"About Malik? What's there to worry about?"

My whole body paused for a few milliseconds, trying to not falter in any way shape or form. It had always been a long kept secret about Yugi being related to us - not that the said boy ever seemed to complain about it. Everyone just assumed he was a family friend who just lived with them.

"Yeah." I smiled politely, keeping up the facade I wear in front of everyone. "Who knows how depressed he may be when he finds out I'm doing the same level of work as him."

Rebecca laughed and I joined in, hating every moment of it with a passion. You open up to people and they just backstab you...but keeping them barely close enough meant I didn't have to worry about that. Keep your enemies closer, right?

For Yugi it was different. Malik always refused to let the terror outside, after what happened with the fishing village he couldn't risk him forming close relationships with other people.

Again Yugi didn't even refuse or complain about it.

"It would definitely be funny seeing his face, you should have seen it when he heard I was being transferred up a year."

"My brother does get a bit jealous of people who are more competent than he is."

"More competent?" She questioned, her blonde hair being pushed back and eyes peering behind glasses. "Malik is one of the best in his year, not to mention his hreagreat looks." Rebecca blushed and began to stutter some nonsense about her not being interested in him.

A lie.

"Really?" I started, putting on my best astonished face at this new revelation. "At home I have to practically force him to do his work and not to mention the fact that he asks me to do most of it for him."

I had to begin to wonder if she knew and what exactly she knew. Mai was already a trusted member but everyone else in my book just couldn't be trusted.

Each brother had their own way of dealing with this mistrust of others. I kept them close to know their secrets, Yugi downright distanced himself from others and Malik...let's just say he has his own unique way of dealing with them.

Great. Everything was just great. Calmly I took a deep breath in and then out, in and...how the hell am I meant to be calm with a gun and knife in my hands?! And breathe out.

"I'm going to fucking kill you if I die." I said through gritted teeth, my hands shaking

"If you die you won't be able to kill me." Bakura replied blandly, his brown eyes scanning the empty parking lot that was currently free from spectators.

"I'll just have to come back from the dead and drag you to hell with me."

Clasping my shaking hand he positioned himself behind me, pointing the gun at a plastic bottle he had placed there. Deep in thought I found myself slowly relax, there was nothing to be afraid of.

Of course that was a lie.

Soon after I had relaxed Bakura stirred, he eased his grip on my hands and placed his head on my shoulder before blowing into my air. I tensed up and recoiled into him, a ringing sound surrounding me as I did so.

"You might not even need to go to hell in the first place." He laughed before nodding in the general direction of the bottle. Daring to look I found myself looking at an empty space with the bottle on the floor.

"You gave me a real gun?!"

"So?"

I stopped, I realised I was no longer shaking and the gun felt strangely comfortable in my grasp. It felt like a toy gun and my body certainly didn't understand that it was a real gun.

"You really are worse than Ryou." I grumbled when Bakura went over to place another bottle on the railing. "The point is that I've barely been a fighter and I'm already handling a gun."

Bakura shrugged his shoulders. "So?"

"So how can you expect me to do something that all of you were born to do? I'm not one of you!"

"So?"

"Will you stop saying 'so'!" I shouted, pointing my gun towards him and firing. I can't remember closing my eye's or aiming at a particular thing...I don't even remember my body recoiling.

I kept them shut, fearing that I would see the mess that I had created. Even if I had terrible aim there was still a chance of the bullet hitting Bakura.

That's when an impressed whistle broke the stiff silence. "You have a sharp eye for someone who doesn't want to consider himself one of us."

"It was a lucky shot." I opened my eyes to see that once again a bottle was on the floor.

"Lucky?" He raised an eyebrow "You're more than lucky, you hit the bottle while it was still in my hand." Wait I did that? "Not only that, from the way you were I think you didn't even look."

He had to be lying. I must have closed my eyes after I shot, it just happened too fast for my mind to register it.

But then again I did say that I can't remember doing any of that, for all I know Bakura may have been telling the truth. "I just..." I lowered the gun, feeling the sun warm up my skin but the wind steal it away. "I just don't want to turn into a monster."

Footsteps sounded from somewhere behind me, no doubt it was that guy and his gang ready to beat me to a pulp. I didn't want to kill them, Bakura told me before that I didn't have to and that the gun was a safety precaution.

But what if I overdid it and hit a fatal organ?

"It's time."

Time to see if I become more of a monster than I already am.

* * *

 **Lou: Bakuraaaaa**

 **Mimi** **: You sound like a whiny Malik**

 **Lou: I'm not, I just want more Bakura. Hey maybe I can persuade Lexi to just switch the whole story to Bakura's point of view**

 **Mimi** **: I doubt she will -_-**

 **Lou** **: Hold on -rushes out-**

 **Mimi** **: Okay...Anyway I'll fill you in on what we're planning. We had a small discussion last week of what the basic plan of the story's progress is. Right now it's just about okay** **but Lexi needs to be on track with update times and be a few chapters ahead**

 **Lexi** **: Stop talking behind my back**

 **Mimi** **: Oh...hi Lexi, didn't realise you were joining us**

 **Lou** **: Tell her the good news**

 **Lexi** **: That she'll be my slave for the rest of her life?**

 **Lou: The other thing**

 **Lexi** **: Oh. I'll be doing half stories that will be like the special that I never posted. They will feature the other three and-**

 **Lou** **: And mostly be from Bakura's point of view!**

 **Mimi: Wow you actually did it. The Hikari sure has a powerful skill of getting their Yami's to do stuff for them**

 **Lexi** **: Of course they do, a Yami wants nothing more than to see their Hikari smiling and being happy. Their happiness can be transferred over**

 **Mimi** **: So that's how it works?**

 **Lou: It's more complicated than that but it's true that the dark wants to see the light shine brighter. Complex Hikari and Yami stuff I guess**

 **Lexi** **: Yes very complex now if you'll excuse me I'm going to binge watch anime -exits-**

 **Lou** **: AND DO THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **Mimi** **: See you next time ~**

 **Lou** **: That's if she actually does it. Don't** **forget to Favorite, Follow and Review.**


	6. Dance For Me

**Lexi: So how much trouble am I in?**

 **Lou: Not that much, just try to not-**

 **Mimi** **: She was already planning on changing everything. Again**

 **Lou** **: Lexi is that true?**

 **Lexi: Just a few adjustments here or there**

 **Lou** **: Why do I even bother?**

 **Lexi: Because you love me**

 **Mimi** **: That's stretching it a bit far**

 **Lou** **: Anyway. Hello everyone to the weekly chapter of "Can't I Have This Moment?" A story where the author just wants to change everything last minute**

 **Mimi** **: This time it was the Melvin scenes which will be expanded upon. Just a lot later then the next chapter-stare-**

 **Lexi** **: Don't gang up on me, I wanted him to get a bit of screen time and some character development**

 **Mimi: That's only because he's Malik's Hikari** **Lexi: Yes, sexy Malik** **Mimi: I have an idea Lou** **Lou: Really?** **Mimi: Yeah but it will be apparent in next week's chapter**

 **Lexi: _Disclaimer: None of us own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other material used in this work of fiction_**

* * *

"You remember what to do right?" He questioned as I took the bandana from his pale hand, our skin colour looking exactly the same it was difficult to differentiate between the two.

"Yeah..." I managed to voice before glancing at the sniggering bunch. Not only did I remember but I knew exactly how to throw them off. Taking a deep breath I turned on my heel and made sure my partly spiked hair swished as I moved. I put emphasis on my small hips, I knew how to get them confused.

Ignoring the fact that it was painfully cold I pulled my jumper up over my head, revealing my stomach in the process. Trying not to shudder I fluttered my eye's and looked down at my new ensemble.

Before I had worn an extremely baggy blue jumper and skin tight pants, now however I was wearing a black tank top that perfectly fit my figure. Showing off that feminine side.

I walked past the group who were wolf whistling and trying to grab at me, one saying something along the lines of 'Who cares if he fights, he could fuck anyone with that body.' That remark almost made me turn around and do something I would have regretted. Almost.

Tieing the bandana to a belt loop in my pants I eyed up my competition. Fast, stealthy, knows how to handle himself, ready to kill. But arrogant enough that he would make a mistake.

Remember. Remember what could happen.

As I reached Strings I brought a hand to my hair and began to ruffle it in all sorts of directions. In the end it settled on a starfish shape that seemed to defy gravity. "Planning to do some dancing in that get up?"

"I would be dancing over your grave if I had it my way." I looked over at him, my eye's wandering over to his hands that shook for a moment before going pale from clenching too tightly.

Maybe I could make him dance.

"Are you both ready?" Who was saying that? Looking around for the ssource I saw that a monitor and speakers had been set up on the van - with another smaller van setting up some cameras and only God knows what else.

Strings huffed, twirling his knife in his uninjured hand. Hopefully he wasn't ambidextrous or else I would be the one who needs to be digging a grave.

"You really know how to pick your fights Bakura, you're reputation is on the line here." Think about me for once. My life was on the line since Strings wanted me dead, and what of his reputation?

"I've never put money on a fight that I wasn't 100% sure that I would win." I guess that's a good thing then..."Which is why I'm not betting anything."

"That's not what I want to hear!" I shouted back to him, wanting nothing more than to run away at this very moment.

Maybe I could run. Bakura said it would just be us two entering the factory, I have to avoid Strings anyway and not to mention the fact that everyone will be around this entrance and not by any other. It's a perfect idea!

Apart from the sudden sting in my neck that came when someone put a needle in my neck. "Don't worry Yugi." I turned to see Bakura jabbing a syringe into Strings so violently it was a miracle he didn't die from it. "It's just a little tracking chip so that we know where you are and if you're injured."

"Wish they would make them last permanently instead of an hour."

"That wouldn't be any fun, besides it gives these sort of games a time limit."

Even I knew the real reason was to cause people pain, the grin on Bakura's face proved it. But the one who injected me was gentle, when I turned around to thank him I was greeted by only air.

That was strange, he should have been there and yet there was no such person behind me. "So when does it start?" I question, darting my eye's over to a smirking Bakura. "You can't expect us to go in together and to immediately start, it would be easy to win."

"Your right." Bakura shrugged, slinging an arm around my shoulders and seemingly admiring my hair. "There will be 5 minutes in between each of you going inside, so once that 5 minutes have passed you'll feel a shock in your neck telling you both the 1 hour is starting. After the time is up there will be another shock."

So it really is just for them to give us pain.

"I presume I'm going in first."

"Obviously for safety precautions."

"Obviously to stop him from camping at the entrance." I countered in a rather annoyed tone when his hand reached up to touch my hair. Bakura knew that it was the truth.

Ruffling my hair once more he pushed my back, making me stumble in the process. "Good luck." Sincerity smoothed out how voice, so much that I almost forgot that it was the devil who was speaking.

Nodding my head I made my way to the entrance, I looked back to see Bakura smiling at me. A gentle acme genuine smile that seemed to come natural to him yet even he realised how odd it must have looked.

Who knows if this will be the last time I see him or the sun for that matter.

"You have to be joking."

"I'm deadly serious Mai." A calm blonde said, taking a sip out of his cup before placing it down on the coffee table. I could practically see the steam coming out of her ears when she saw that I didn't use a coaster.

"He's just a boy!"

I scoffed, looking her dead in the eye. "You don't know what he's capable of doing."

She was silent, contemplating all of her options and the consequences of each one. Mai doesn't know the truth - wasn't trusted with the whole truth - so therefore isn't able to fully understand what the plan behind this all is.

The only people that know are those that have to, which in this case would be two people. One of which is looking over the small boy right now.

"So why are you here? There shouldn't be a reason for you to come see me."

"We both know what I'm here for." I leaned over the table to place a single finger underneath her chin, the slight shaking of her skin cracking a smile across my tanned face.

"I don't know, that's why I-"

"Liar." I said blandly, digging my nail into her flesh. She would have to learn the hard way if she didn't understand what she did wrong. I would just have to make her learn. I tilted my head and stared at into her eye's.

I _will_ make her understand.

"Stop it." Another voice joined but I kept my eye's pinned on Mai's pleading eyes. "Melvin that's enough."

"You spoil all the fun." I huffed as I let go of Mai and focused my attention onto my cup. Maybe I can make it break and burn Mai, would serve her right for wearing revealing clothing.

"I apologise Mai." Malik bowed but cast an unforgiving glance in my direction. "He just doesn't know how to control or respond to normal human feelings."

"He's your pet so keep him on a leash or something."

Sitting back in the chair I watched as Malik took the chair furthest away from me and right next to that walking trash bag.

I don't know why he likes to be so damn close to her or even likes her company. It was from my own analysis that I found humans to be strange creatures.

"Did he tell you about Yugi?"

"No." Malik said sheepishly as he tapped some buttons on his phone. "That's his department now and I have no control over what happens."

"You should have, Yugi could be killed because of it."

Turning his attention to me I could see the cogs turning in his head, examining me without even asking questions. "I trust him."

A crooked smile crept onto my face when Mai tried to stay calm, tried her best not to throw me out of the room.

"You don't know what Yugi is going through."

"And you, Miss Trash Bag, will never know what Yugi _could_ have gone through." I replied, turning the air around us cold as the words trailed towards them. "You are the one with no clue as to what Yugi _might_ be feeling. Aren't aware of what will happen if he doesn't to that."

"Melvin."

"You know nothing of what your precious government can do to him. I could show you if you want."

I stood up only for Malik to block Mai from my view. "That's enough." Great, now he had that look in his eye's, the same one he had when we first met. The one that I hated the most.

Looking away from him I made my way to the door, pausing to look back at Malik who was comforting Mai.

I absolutely hate him when he does things like this.

The next time I see Bakura I'm going to tell him just how much I hate him. How the hell am I meant to know where Strings is when I don't even know where I am?!

No matter how you look at it Bakura is definitely overestimating my abilities.

Giving up on running around like a headless chicken I slumped behind a pile of boxes. Obviously I was small enough to comfortably hide within the box fort.

I can't remember how long it's been since the pain of the tracking chip made me yelp out. I would love to think that's it's almost over but it's probably only been 15 minutes.

15 minutes wandering around dark corridors.

The smart thing to do would be to hide near the entrance so that when it buzzes again I can just stroll outside. But there were multiple proproblems with that. For one it was predictable and secondly I don't know which way to go in order to get back.

I was screwed with every move I took. Hide and I was a sitting duck, run aimlessly and I would be caught then killed. What other choice was there though?

"Bakura would know what to do." I found myself telling the darkness but it didn't seem to be listening. "1 damn hour, I don't know who I hate more; You or Melvin."

Sighing I let my fingers glide through my hair, the same way Ryou used to when he thought I was asleep. Strange how I wasn't missing him as much as I was earlier. Maybe it was because Bakura looked so much like the snowy angel.

Wait.

I paused my breathing, feeling the electricity pulsate through the air. Without even thinking I pulled the gun out and pointed it through a small opening. Waiting...waiting.

I could hear the blood pumping in my veins, hear the skittering of mice behind chewed up walls. Then the sound of a voice, talking quietly but rushed.

"Please help me." That sounded like...I clenched the gun tighter, I wasn't stupid enough to fall for some ploy to lure me out. "I'm scared." Ryou was crying?

No. It had to be some trick, those cries weren't Ryou's. They must have been recorded. "Come on little boy, I'm giving you the chance to be the hero."

"Yugi?" The voice managed to scratch out before a strangled noise replaced it.

"Shh, we mustn't give it away who you are."

"I bet he isn't even here!" The person spat out.

"Oh he is, the tracker's signal is just being jammed."

What can jam the signal and anyway how can he get a hold of the location signal? From the way they made it sound there wasn't meant to be a way for the opponent to know where you were.

"If you want to save the person then meet me in the conveyor room."

"I'll save you the trouble!" I shouted as I jumped out of the boxes and pointed the gun to the source of the voices. But there was only a mini helicopter with screen attached to it.

The screen version of Strings smirked, the piercings moving of the own free will at this point. He was cheating, there wasn't a single cell in my body that believed he played fairly.

Were the officials okay with this?

"Hello Yugi, wanna play a little game?"

I remember where I first saw Strings, I didn't realise until now since a lot has happened since that time. But he was there. There when everything fell apart and was laughing with the rest of them.

Twirling the gun in my hand I let a cold, dark smile paint my pale lips. Firing one shot directly into the monitor I shook my hair and cracked my neck.

"They'll all pay for what they did."

Going through the white washed corridors always reminded me of when I was a kid, growing up in a place where they feared you but wanted to test on you. That's the place I grew up in.

I wouldn't say I had the short end of the stick, on the contrary I was given the longest stick. A stick that I prodded people with to see how much they would bleed or scream.

Not like it was my fault I ended up this way. They just messed around with my coding way too much and caused an accident that could and would destroy it's master. But it wasn't just my code they messed with.

It was everyone that grew up there.

For most they died relatively early in their pathetic lives, others killed themselves to save themselves the trauma of being tested on. A rare few lived but never showed signs of being "abnormal", all of us however were mentally insane - or mentally ill.

Insane to the point of believing we were sane and the rest of the population were lunatics. I mean who in their right mind would fall for that trash bag bitch?

When I brought that subject to Malik's attention he was less than willing to agree about my opinion of her. But there was a clear reason why he would disagree with every negative thing I said about her.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Trying my best not to." Not like I can ignore him anyway, my double. Well I'm the double but still we're different people with the exact same looks.

"Mai doesn't like it when you just stroll into her office so please be good and not do it."

There he goes again, wrapping me around his finger like he knows he can. Having me at his beck and call, waiting for boys next command like a dog on a leash.

Nothing that I did made a significant change on the relationship.

"Not my problem."

"It will become your problem if you continue what you're doing."

"Not my frigging problem, you'll be the one who gets blamed." Two can play at that little game and we've been brought up on these sorts of dangerous games.

You could say that games are our speciality. "Oh really?"

I glanced at Malik, his blonde hair currently mirroring my own seeing as I made sure it stayed down. Our eyes to any body else would have looked like exact replicas but that wasn't true. The doubles always have features that set them apart from their originals.

Features like height, eye colour, hair style, voice and skin colour are just a few minor changes that make them different.

But we were still them, people they wanted to be but never could become. We were their opposites but also their wholes.

When Malik approached me I tried not to smirk, he was going to pay one of these days. His lilac eyes widening with a small little pout on those tanned lips of his. Lips that Mai had probably kissed a thousand times over.

"You're not fooling me." I retorted as I straightened out my back. There wasn't a trick in his book that I didn't already know of.

Malik stepped just short of me, our heights leveled perfectly so why did he use one of his fingers to caress the underside of my jaw? Not that I was complaining, in fact it was a heavenly experience that I almost let out a small purr.

Almost...seeing as those same sexy liplips took a hold of my own, electricity sparked between us like an electric fence. But soon it faded as venom pumped into my body.

"I beg to differ. Now be a good boy Melvin and don't harm Mai." He whispered before spiking up my hair "and stop trying to look like me without my permission."

"Yes...master." I gritted my teeth and looked away, his venom already paralysing my brain to not think clearly. To be obedient to whatever he says, even if he told me to go jump off a bridge I would have to.

That was the bond we had.

The bond that made me and my siblings who we are.

Forever bound to a person until they died, but none of us were ever free. Even without a master we were still chained down by temporary contracts or the feeling of being unwanted.

Malik smiled and walked away, leaving me alone in the empty corridor. Alone with that venom inside me that demanded I get more of that toxic substance that made Malik more appealing.

The sound of buzzing lights made its way too my ears but I was too consumed by thoughts of Malik that I wasn't even fazed by the irritating sound.

I let my feet land heavy on the cold tiles, there was no point in hiding the fact that I was here. Not when I was the one who would be hunting him soon enough.

From my wrist came a small little beeping sound along with vibrations that tickled my skin. I stared at it for a long time before I touched it with one finger, and regretted doing that the second I removed my fingers.

"You idiot what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh it's just the psychopath."

"Stop calling me a fucking psycho, moron."

Melvin...why was his voice coming out of this little watch thing? There was no reason to get in touch with me and I can't even remember being given this watch.

"What do you want?" I grumbled, continuing to find Strings and to make him pay.

"Consider it a warning. If you don't come out of there when the tracker goes off we won't be liable for what happens."

"Bakura tell you?" I questioned, no doubt that the devil was keeping an eye on me. But what did they mean not liable? For what Strings could do to me or..."You're worried I'll blow up."

Feeling the cold metal in my hand I let my eye's wander over the darkness, they really were watching to see if I would blow a fuse.

"Need me to take care of them." His voice was bored but way too preoccupied, like he wasn't there at all.

"Keep the eye's off me and I promise to make it worth your while."

"Yugi?" He paused, debating whether or not to speak his mind. "Make him dance like they did to you."

I smiled while cocking the bullet back into place, the wind thinning out as I came to a set of double doors. Machinery ticking away inside.

"Don't worry. I'll make him dance for me." I opened the door to reveal rows upon rows of conveyor belts moving this way at that.

But when I closed my eye's and opened them again everything had stopped. There was just silence.

Silence and the smell of blood surrounding me.

The gun where was it? Trying to look around I found it laying on the floor in a pile of blood, a limp hand attached to it.

The body looked so peaceful, as if it was sleeping but dancing at the same time. Dance of the living dead, where you dance to try to save your own life.

Shame that I couldn't remember. Maybe I should go see Ryou and tell him about the blackout. Obviously minus the part where I wake up to find a corpse with his eyes gauged out and limbs broken in various places. It was a pretty sight to see though, his blood being wasted and drained from his body.

Didn't I say I would be dancing over his grave? But scum like him don't deserve graves. They are what give people a bad name.

I slowly became aware of a throbbing pain in my neck which meant it was my cue to get the hell out.

At least Ryou and Malik won't know about this.

* * *

 **Lexi: So there we have it, a crazy Yugi**

 **Lou: Are you going to end it like that?**

 **Lexi: I will for this chapter, my inspiration is lacking**

 **Mimi: You're just lazy and don't want to do long action scenes**

 **Lexi: You are very true, but I am planning to say what really happened in that fight...eventually**

 **Lou: And when will that be?**

 **Lexi: When it needs to be expanded on and when I can be bothered to write it all out**

 **Lou: No wonder people don't like you, you're attitude isn't all that great**

 **Lexi: Hikari -3-**

 **Mimi: Lou is right, you're not easy to get along with because of your attitude**

 **Lou: Moving on. Lexi will finally be getting Wifi which means proper uploads instead of going through an app to write it all out and then uploading in on mobile browser.**

 **Lexi: It was good enough for me**

 **Mimi: Let's just hope you keep on top of school work**

 **Lexi: Yeah...**

 **Lou: You've forgotten to do homework haven't you?**

 **Lexi: I was busy studying for a test yesterday and I had work today, it slipped my mind.**

 **Mimi: See you all next week**

 **Lexi: When I will have Internet**

 **Lou: And another confusing chapter**

 _ **Don't forget to Favorite, Follow and Review**_


	7. Always Hide Your Lies

**Lexi: Is it too late to say that I'm sorry...**

 **Mimi: Cause I'm missing more than just your body**

 **Lexi and Lou: Mimi just no**

 **Lou: It's been a long time**

 **Lexi: Longer than I actually planned.**

 **Mimi: For everyone who doesn't know...**

 **Lexi: Or for those of you who actually read this**

 **Mimi: Well yes there is that...but Lexi was unable to write a whole chapter because her teacher piled a load of work onto her**

 **Lou: Then there was the whole situation with our family**

 **Lexi: So in the end it came down to not having enough time**

 **Lou: The only reason she even bothered to post a chapter is because she wants to do the Christmas special**

 **Mimi: Which you haven't started yet**

 **Lexi: I'm working on it**

 **Lou: You better work on it before I ban you from going on the PlayStation**

 **Lexi** **: Please don't, I need to make friends on there or I'll turn into a crazy psychopath**

 **Mimi** **: You already are**

 **Lou** **: And last time I checked you weren't that good at making friends**

 **Lexi** **: Doesn't mean I can't try!**

 **Mimi: _Disclaimer:_ None of us own Yu-Gi-Oh**

 **Lou** **: Or any other material used in this work of fiction**

* * *

Silence. Depending on the context of it silence can be a good or bad thing, awkward or we'll deserved. Right now it was the sort of silence that no one really understood.

No one in the large dark knew what was going on, looking down on them from a raised platform I did feel empathy for them. Heeding the words of a step in instead of getting information directly from the one in charge. A step in that was running considerably late.

I wasn't exactly in a better state than they were in. I was deemed too 'important' to just go wandering off into the crowd, they didn't want any accidents happening. If that really was the case then the guards wouldn't have been eyeing up Bakura or having a firm grip on sheathed guns.

Part of them must have known the truth.

Known that Strings wasn't coming back any time soon, and not because of being kicked out due to losing to a newbie.

Bakura didn't say a word to me when I came out of the factory, no one really did until one person congratulated me. Then they all seemed to follow suit. Just not Bakura.

Was he angry with me? Or was he expecting me not to kill? I just didn't know why he shunned me all of a sudden...it made me feel empty inside. Like when the whole school turned on me.

I didn't cope back then and it would probably be the same again. Bakura was the first to even show a little bit of friendship towards me and the first to throw me away. How many other times will this happen before I get used to it?

"So ladies and gentlemen here today we have a special treat to offer you." Without looking I could sense Bakura begin to tense up, something wasn't right. "It is unlikely that you will witness this for yourself ever again." As I turned the whole world seemed to slow down.

Bakura was reached out while the nearby guards tried to block him from me, taster guns already firing to control the snowy haired male.

A spotlight fell on me forcing everyone's attention on to me, the guards just out of view and silencing the thrashing male in the corner.

"Our guest here will partake in a very special but simple challenge, win and he will get to choose who he stays with. Lose..." I could hear the venom dripping out of his words, snaking it's way into the ears of everyone "and he will be kicked out."

He forgot to mention the part about hunting me down when they release me, they would be the hounds chasing a rabbit while I had to evade them. Right now those hounds were already one step ahead and they knew there was nothing to do. Not yet anyway.

I took a deep breath and steadied my hands, glancing at Bakura in a casual manner. He was practically tied up so I would have to worm myself out of this on my own.

"I accept." Running a hand through my black hair I listened to the chatter and whispers below me. "Not like I can refuse." I mumbled before someone guided me through the crowd of people. People of all ages, genders and skin colour.

People who like it or not will live together and end up dying together, becoming a person they didn't want to be. A self that they think they would never be but will eventually succumb to the inevitable change.

I saw a few odd faces that I recognised: teachers, elders, adults, those that I grew up with...

All of them didn't know a thing.

Reaching the front of the crowd I sighed and tried to figure out what they wanted me to do. The guard was no help and I couldn't concentrate over the sound of water. Rushing water that I didn't even realise was there until I was this close. But where exactly was it coming from?

The front of the room was quite different, there were rusty railings that seemed to pull everyone into a circle. Directly in front of me was a wooden bridge that hung over a bottomless pit. I couldn't see the end of the bridge either since it was shrouded in darkness.

So that meant no where to escape, great. Just frigging great. "Step forward onto the bridge and let the game begin."

Wait he said game didn't he? My amethyst eyes lit up as I lightly took a step on the bridge, it didn't shake or anything and for once I was glad I was so unusually light.

Once the sturdiness of the bridge was tested I began to skip on it - causing the spectators to gasp. What was wrong with having a little harmless-

SNAP

"Bless you." Malik said while sipping his coffee, his attention not moving from his massive stack of paper. Rubbing my nose on a tissue I proceeded to throw it in the bin beside me.

Not that it would help with the messy state his office was in. I guess there are just things that stay the same no matter where we are.

"Before you ask, I have already took something to make sure it's not a cold."

"I wasn't asking or going to ask."

"I've known you all my life Malik, I can tell when you want to say something." Of course I was just having a stab in the dark, I knew Malik wanted to talk but even I knew it wasn't about my health.

Always worrying about Yugi and yet trying to severe the bonds between them. Malik was a cruel and cold person. But he really did love Yugi, not as a brother but as a friend. Neither of them would see the other as anything more than a friend.

They were just too stubborn to get along with each other, so I was always the one to bridge the gap between them.

"Before you ask..." Malik began in a mocking tone "I am not saying anything about what happened last night."

"Yugi has a right to know."

The air froze around us as Malik shot a warning glance at the window. His body going frigid in his spinning chair. "As far as everyone else is concerned, Yugi isn't part of our family."

"Yugi is our family." I hissed, daring to meet those lilac eyes. The anger in them was the main emotion I found in them, then disgust and finally sadness.

Malik didn't believe a word his own mouth was saying. "He will be the death of us if you keep thinking that monster is your brother."

"Yugi is not a monster!" I shouted, flinging myself up from the chair and managing to grab a hold of Malik's shirt. The light purple fabric scrunched tightly in my fist that was being held tightly by Malik's own tanned hand.

We never had a fight unless it was over something stupid like who was going to watch the TV, or who would play what game. There was even a time when Malik fought with me because I didn't sleep in my own bed.

All of those incidents though were resolved, not by me or Malik...it was always Yugi who made us stop. Whether that was stepping in or just sitting in the same room as us. It was just the affect he had on us.

And now that he wasn't here there was no way of knowing what would happen.

"Calling Yugi a monster is uncalled for."

"Then tell me Ryou, what the hell am I meant to call him? A pain in the ass? A nuisance that I'm glad to get rid of?"

Liar.

I know you too well to know when you are lying, to know that you...

"If Yugi is really that much of a pain to you than why didn't you kill him when you had the chance?" I let go of the purple shirt and turned on my heels, hearing Malik make a scoffing noise. I looked over my shoulder to see that Malik was smoothing out the shirt. "The day you stop lying to yourself will be the day you realise what Yugi really means to you."

Getting out of that stuffy room I took a deep breath out and let my eye's wander over the corridor, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary but something...something seemed strangely off. As if the surrounding air was trying to stick as close to the walls as possible, as if they didn't want to get caught up in the crossfire.

Walking away from the office I found that the air was still thick and whispering danger. But that danger didn't seem to want to reveal itself, only to be felt. Like that chill you feel when you know someone is watching you.

Just before I reached the safety of the main conjoined hall, which had people dressed all in white, a hand grabbed the scruff of my shirt and proceeded to drag me away. I made no sound nor did I struggle in his grasp, I knew better than to fight in the claws of a predator.

And yet I couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to run as far away from this entity. That's when I saw it's face. The menacing face of Malik...but it wasn't him. The person smelt like Malik, looked like Malik and even felt like Malik.

So why did I have this uneasy feeling when looking into his eyes?

"Malik?" I questioned, puzzled as to why on Earth I was feeling so conflicted about him.

"Guess again sunshine."

Wait...then who on Earth is he? Unless... "You're that guy from yesterday." I said with a growl in my voice, my body going rigid in defence. He was definitely bad news no matter who he looked like.

"Hit the nail right on the head."

"Why?" I muttered, trying to further myself away from him. Was this why Mai had tried to stop me from going down this corridor to reach Malik? Probably...that or she knew nothing would go to plan if I was to see him.

I had felt this aura before though. Always when Malik had come home drunk or was just pissed off with something he would never tell me about.

"So little Guinea pig, have you finally realised it?" I clenched my fists as I felt the cold wall stop me in my path, stop me from saving my own skin "What's the matter?" He smirked, realising what I was panicking about. "You aren't scared of someone that could kill you in a blink of an eye but you are scared of me."

"He isn't like you, I've lived with him my whole life!"

"Have you?" I almost cursed myself for saying that, wanted nothing more than to take back those words. "So you would not be surprised if he wakes up one night with a knife bearing down on your helpless little neck?"

"He would never do that."

"Then you obviously haven't heard what he's done."

What does he mean by that? There's no way Yugi would do anything remotely worthy of having attention nor would he kill a person. Yugi wasn't like that...he wasn't like that anymore. He promised not to hurt another person physically ever again.

Yugi promised me.

"A little while ago he participated in a little 'game', he didn't have to kill his opponent but nonetheless he brutally shot him in cold blood."

There is no way that's Yugi, he's normally so placid and never wanted to hurt anyone intentionally. Yes he could be a bit temperamental at times but he needs wanted to kill a person because of it.

The male saw how uneasy I was and tossed pictures printed out on paper in front of me. Sure enough it was him, his hair, short posture, the way his clothes always seemed to smother him. In that specific picture he was cowering in a corner, his face buried under his hands.

Another picture showed him out of breath and melting into the shadows, a third...his face looking longingly at an exit only for the next to show him at a dead end.

Then I saw the odd one out. The one that looked like it it wasn't Yugi at all, it was if another person had tried to imitate the pure innocent boy. His hair was too spiked, features too sharp, body too lean to ever belong to Yugi.

That of course wasn't taking into account his eyes, dark shifting eyes that seemed so menacing and deadly. They promised death, and it definitely wouldn't be painless.

"Now do you understand? This is why Malik was so protective of you and tried his best to pry you two away."

"He isn't a monster though."

"That is correct." Wait I thought he had the same ideals as Malik and thought Yugi was a monster like him. "A monster would be the ones who want to use 'us' in order to control the rest. They are the ones who can obliterate an entire city in the blink of an eye."

I knew full well what he was getting at, knew whom he was referring to as the monsters. In his mind there must be a twisted world that nobody else is able to see. A world that Yugi is now a part of.

"Yugi is a special case, he's different from all the rest, but that is why he needs to be protected."

"So what do you want me to do?" I say blandly as I met his dark purple hued eyes, watched as a cold smile began forming on his lips.

Malik always seemed to be trying to protect and shelter me, wanting me to stay as far away from Yugi's world as humanly possible. I never knew what Yugi had to deal with in his little world, but for the first time I wanted to know. Wanted to experience everything that Yugi was going through and to help him out in anyway I can.

Clutching tightly onto a piece of rope I tried to ignore the screams and shouting that I could hear above me. Damn bridge collapsing and stopping me from having a good time. I pouted and tried my best to look around in the darkness, I couldn't even see where the rest of the bridge fell.

What I couldn't understand was why the bridge even snapped in the first place, or even how this was considered a 'game'. Games were meant to be fun not dangerous...saying that some games I did play were very dangerous but I was never in danger. The thing with games though is that they usually are played with more than one person.

So the question is: Who am I playing against?

Of course the answer wouldn't come falling from the sky, no in fact the answer was hiding in plain sight and cloaked in the shadows. A single pair of eyes looking at me from every angle possible to them, trying to find the best time to strike. The air seemed to buzz around the person and wait for the inevitable to happen. Taking a calm breath I dared to look down for a moment before returning my gaze to the ominous presence.

"What?" I questioned, making the presence pause and the air shift. "What are you doing down here?" All I needed to do was be calm and distract him long enough to form a decent plan.

A fool proof plan that is bound to work no matter what happens. I know there must be an eventual end to this pit even if I couldn't see it, if push comes to shove I would have to see first hand how far down it goes.

I waited for the person's response but to no avail, they weren't saying a word at all but at least the atmosphere had gotten lighter. "So do you know if there is an end to this pit?"

Again there was no response.

Giving up on trying to reason with the person I swung my body around so that my face was up against the wooden palates that formed the bridge. A few were missing but I probably could still climb it, I guess physical education came in handy in these sorts of circumstances. Small body, lightweight. I was perfect for climbing.

With one hand I grabbed onto a palate I tried to test how sturdy it actually was and for the most part it could hold the majority of my weight. It wasn't until I reached up to grab the next palate that I felt the air become thick and a growl ripple through the darkness.

I pulled my hand away and instinctively tried to grab at my gun...that had been took off me.

Fucking great. I was stuck down hear with no way to protect myself against whatever it was. Again I felt the air become cautious and the growling subside for now.

"Why won't you let me go?" Yet again there was no reply or any indication that the person could even understand a word I was saying. It's not like I know wrist twisted things go on here. Not that I really want to know. "Please just let me go." I closed my eyes, wanting nothing more than to see Ryou again. Apologise to him for everything I've done.

Apologise for what I've become.

Apologise for everything that I will do.

"I want..." I stuttered, trying to form the words that would never come out. There would never be a home for me to go to, no family to lean my shoulders on.

No one who would stroke my hair at night and sing me a lullaby.

Wait. Who on Earth sang me a lullaby?! Ryou was always tired enough to not sing and Malik would never in his life sing me a lullaby. And yet it was so clear as day, someone used to rock me to sleep while stroking my hair. I can hear the song playing over and over in my head, feel their fingers gliding through my hair, their lips placing gentle kisses on my forehead.

I screamed and thrashed around while the air in my body began to be sucked out of my lungs. My eye's saw nothing but darkness, not even above me was there any light. Coughing violently I could taste blood all in my mouth and dripping down the outside of my mouth.

Looking for that person I managed to say "Help me" Before all the blood in my mouth splashed up the walls. My arms were getting heavier by the second. What the hell was happening? All I can remember iis hearing that song.

That's it! I could hear the song coming from somewhere, that's the only thing that could have done this. All I have to do is...

More blood pooled out of my mouth and brought along with it a whole array of nausea. The walls seemed like they were closing in on me and everything was just too loud or spinning uncontrollably. Second by second I could feel my hands becoming more sweaty and begin losing my grip on the wood.

Guess I was delaying the inevitable right?

Letting go, I braced myself. But nothing came. There was no wind, no sharp pointy rocks or stone ground where my mangled corpse would lay. Now that I thought about it my hand was grasping onto something smooth. No matter how hard I tried to see what I had grabbed onto I just couldn't see past the darkness.

Whatever I had grabbed onto seemed to be moving upwards and pulling me with it, ushering me to carry on. Carry on what though? Living this hellish life? Climbing up this ladder? Not dying?

I just didn't seem to care what happened to me now, Ryou would be fine without me anyway. And as for Malik...well he can just go-

"Yu...gi..."

I opened my eyes only to blink once and close them again. No doubt about it I must be dead, first hearing a voice and then hallucinating. That or I'm dreaming. But dreams aren't many to hurt, then again mine usually do. That's why I hated going to sleep and just ended up staying awake all night.

"Yugi..."

There it was again but still not clear, I couldn't even tell if it was a boy or girl. I guess it would be nice to be held by a pretty girl before I succumb to death. Maybe then I won't die a virgin.

"Please...Yugi..."

I didn't want to see that I was alive, it would be so much easier if I was dead. If I was never born in the first place. Ryou would still have a mother, Malik wouldn't have to force himself to act like a brother. No one would have had to die if I wasn't born.

"Yugi." Yugi. Why won't you just die. "Please don't..." Don't you dare touch me again! "I want..." To kill you for what you've done! "Just..." Go jump off a bridge you freak. Not even your own mum loved you. "Yugi stop..." Being a selfish little bitch.

Stop it. I don't want to hear any more. You've hurt me enough already!

"I love you, Yugi."

* * *

 **Lexi: I love you, Lou**

 **Lou** **: Cut it out**

 **Mimi** **: We both know the reason why you're saying that**

 **Lexi** **: But I do love Lou, we're family after all**

 **Lou** **: So it's not because you have to go see your niece's performance**

 **Lexi** **: I don't mind watching her or the other acts**

 **Mimi** **: Does that include your ex-crush**

 **Lexi** **: I feel sick...please do not speak of him**

 **Lou** **: He probably is waiting to see you the amount of times you pass him on the bus**

 **Lexi** **: Stop fucking around**

 **Mimi** **: Language!**

 **Lexi: Now I really am going to be sick**

 **Mimi** **: Don't forget to Favorite, Follow and Review**

 **Lou** **: What was his name again?**

 **Mimi: I believe it was-**

 **Lexi** **: SHUT UP SLAVE!**


End file.
